percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Muse-Verse/Timeline
This timeline is to show the order of events in the Muse-Verse. This includes both from the canonical Riordan universe, events from the "Rick Riordan presents" books and events of my own design. Percy Jackson and the Olympians: May 2005-August 18th 2009 It's during this 6 year period that all the series written by Rick Riordan take place. May 2005-August 18th 2009: Percy Jackson and the Olympians * 2005: Lightning Thief ** May 2005: Yancy Academy visits Manhattan Museum of Art ** June 2005: Percy goes on a quest for the Master Bolt * 2006 ** Percy Jackson finishes 7th grade ** June 2006: Sea of Monsters * 2007: ** September 2007: *** Percy Jackson begins 8th grade *** Stolen Chariot ** December 2007: Titan's Curse *** December 14th: Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, and Annabeth Chase enter Westover Hall to retrieve two demigods. * 2008: ** June 2008: *** June 27th 2008: Percy finishes 8th grade *** Battle of the Labyrinth ** Late June: Capture the Flag Game turns into Search for the Bronze Dragon ** September: Percy Jackson's Freshman year at Goode Begins ** December 2008: Sword of Hades * 2009: ** Percy Jackson finishes his freshman year at Goode High ** August 2009: Last Olympian *** August 11th 2009: Charles Beckendorf blows up the Princess Andromeda and dies during the mission *** August 15th 2009: Charles Beckendorf's shroud is burned *** August 16th 2009: Battle of Manhattan begins *** August 17th 2009: Second Day of the Battle of Manhattan *** August 18th 2009: Interwar Period (August 19th-December 17th 2009) * August 2009 ** August 19th 2009: Brittney Young is taken to Camp Half-Blood ** August 21st 2009: Ryan Walker attempts to murder Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase at the Promotheus Center in New York. ** Singer of Apollo * September 2009 ** September 1st: Chrysanthos Stavros is liberated from a mental institution. ** September 5th 2009: Dragons and Damsels ** September 9th 2009: Percy's Sophomore year at Goode High begins ** September 18th 2009: Staff of Hermes * October 2009 * November 2009 * December 2009 Heroes of Olympus & Kane Chronicles (December 17th 2009-August 1st 2010) * 2009 ** December 2009: Lost Hero and Red Pyramid * 2010 ** March 2010: Throne of Fire ** June ** July ** August: Second Giant War ends *** Percy Jackson turns 17 Before Trials of Apollo (August 2nd 2010-January 13th 2011) * September: 2010 ** Percy Jackson's Junior Year at Goode High Begins ** Serpent's Shadow ** Son of Sobek ** Staff of Serapis ** Crown of Ptolemy * October 2010 * November 2010 * December 2010 Trials of Apollo & Magnus Chase (January 2011-August 18th 2011) * January 2011: Sword of Summer and Hidden Oracle * February 2011: Dark Prophecy * March 2011: Burning Maze and Hammer of Thor * July 2011: Ship of the Dead * August 2011 ** Percy Jackson turns 18 * December 21st 2011: Annabeth gives birth to Charlotte Jackson Rick Riordan Presents Era (2011-2024) During this period of time the Greek/Roman mythological world was largely peaceful, the Great Stirring had moved on to other pantheons. * 2011: ** September Percy Jackson starts his Senior year ** December 21st 2011: Annabeth Chase gives birth to Charlotte Jackson * 2012 ** June: Percy Jackson graduates from High School * 2015 ** Annabeth gives birth to Ulysses Jackson * 2018: ** Aru Shah and the End of Time ** The Storm Runner (Mayan) * 2019 ** Dragon Pearl (Korean) ** Sabi & Gabi break the Universe (Cuban) ** Aru Shah and the Song of Death ** Race to the Sun (Navajo) ** Fire Keeper (Mayan) * 2020 ** Tristan Strong Punches a hole in the sky (West African) ** Sadi and Gabi Fix the Universe (Cuban) ** 3rd Aru Shah Novel ** Paola Santiago and the Drowned Palace (Mexican) ** City of the Plague God (Sumerian) ** Shadow Crosser (Mayan) * 2021 ** 4th Aru Shah novel * 2022 * 2023 * 2024 Charlotte Jackson and the Apotheosis War (April 2024-December 2029) * April 2024: Sundered Veil * December 2029: Battle of the Eclipse.